1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an information processing system, and more particularly to an information processing system that can retrieve image information from an image information storage apparatus, and edit the retrieved image information as the need arises.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In a conventional information processing system, image information is stored in an image information storage apparatus (e.g., an optical disc apparatus). The system can retrieve image information from an optical disc, and display the same on the display apparatus. Further, the system can cut out a desired portion form the displayed image information, and synthesize the cutout image information and another image information. When the system cuts out a desired image information from the displayed image information, the system first designates the desired image by use of a rectangular region in general. The system then cuts out the image information within the designated rectangle.
Specifically, when the system cuts out the image information within a rectangle, the system can designate a desired rectangle only by calculating the coordinates of two opposite corners of the rectangle. Further, the system can scan and read the image information within the thus designated rectangle by use of an extremely simple configuration. Thus, the conventional system cuts out images by designating a rectangular region in most cases. However, in recent years, it has been required that the system must designate an arbitrary shape region which is used to cut out image information. To designate an arbitrary shape region, the system must process a large amount of coordinate information. Thus, the procedures of extracting image information become complicated and cumbersome.
Specifically, assume that the system cuts out the image information within an arbitrary shape region other than a rectangle. It becomes difficult for the system to determine a starting point and an ending point each time the system scans the image. In particular, when a desired region partially includes curves, the system must plot all the coordinates on the contour of the desired region. This becomes more difficult for the system to determine a starting point and an ending point each time the system scans the image. Further, it becomes extremely difficult for the system to perform the enlargement, reduction and rotation of the cutout image.